gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-017NJII God Gundam
The GF13-017NJII God Gundam (aka G Gundam, Burning Gundam in the English dub) is the titular Mobile Fighter of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was the second Mobile Fighter used by Neo Japan in the 13th Gundam Fight, and is piloted by Domon Kasshu. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the successor of Shining Gundam, the God Gundam is equipped with a well balanced arsenal. For long distance combat, God Gundam possesses four head mounted vulcan guns along with two tri-barreled machine cannons in its shoulders. For close range combat, God Gundam can draw its two beam swords (one stored in a recharge rack on each hip) or deployed a pair of short range spurs on its forearms called the God Slashers (the latter was only used once during the entire series to gouge out the eyes of Neo Italy's Neros Gundam). The Gundam was also capable of numerous special attacks, some of which were improvised on a moment's notice by pilot Domon Kasshu. The main technique was Bakunetsu God Finger, an upgraded version of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger. God Finger's power allowed God Gundam to plunge its hand into an enemy mobile suit and subsequently discharge its power in a secondary technique called "Heat End" that exploded its opponent. Other techniques included the Bakunetsu God Slash (which Domon channeled the power of his Gundam into a single sword strike), Bunshin Sappou God Shadow (which created an illusion of multiple God Gundams), God Slash Typhoon (a spinning variation of Bakunetsu God Slash) and God Field Dash (which Domon used the ring of fire generated on God Gundam's back during super mode to propel him forward). The most powerful of God Gundam's attacks, however, was Sekiha Tenkyoken, which created an explosive ball of energy that obliterated everything in its path. Domon learned the technique from Master Asia when they were trapped by a Gundam Head during the finals. It was the only technique that the Master Asia had not taught Domon during his initial training. During the final battle with Master Asia, Domon created an alternate version called Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger, which is the Sekiha Tenkyoken combined with God Finger that allows Domon to project a gigantic hand of energy that seized and crushed Master Asia's Master Gundam in its grip. Another alternate version was created during the climactic battle with the Devil Gundam when Domon combined his power with Rain Mikamura's to create the Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken. Hyper Mode Even under normal conditions, the God Gundam is as powerful as the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, but this new mobile fighter can also change into a high-performance mode powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon Kasshu. In Hyper Mode, the God Gundam's chest opens to reveal an energy multiplier, the wing-like field emitters on its back unfold, its overall performance is increased by 30%, and it can perform a devastating Bakunetsu God Finger attack. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Head mounted vulcan guns used to thwart enemy movement. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of fire-linked machine cannons housed on the clavicle section of God Gundam, they are more powerful than the head-mounted vulcan guns. ;*Beam Sword :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the God Gundam is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored on the hips when not in use. They are used to perform the Bakunetsu God Slash attack. ;*God Slasher :Claws located on the forearms. They open up when the Bakunetsu God Finger attack is performed. Ultimate Attacks ;* :An attack that focuses all energy collected by the generators on the core lander into the hand, and unleashes the energy onto an opponent, usually destroying crucial parts. Unlike its predecessor move, which was aimed at the head, the God Finger is usually delivered to the abdominal area of the enemy mobile fighter and followed by Heat End, releasing the gathered energy in a powerful explosion to destroy the enemy fighter from within. It can also be projected as long ranged attack such a flamethrower or fireball, and forms the basis of the majority of the God Gundam's other techniques. ;* :A attack formed by the beam swords on a high output. ;* :The ultimate technique developed by Master Asia. It focuses all power from the God Finger into both hands, and shoots it in a gigantic energy sphere. :;* ::A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where the God Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush its opponent. Used only once against Master Asia during their final battle where Domon used it to overpower Master Asia's own Sekiha Tenkyoken and defeat him. :;* ::A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken performed only once by Domon and Rain to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. In many Super Robot Wars games it can be used as an attack performed together with Rain's JMF1336R Rising Gundam. :;* ::A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger exclusive to video games, it is performed by the God Gundam and the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Both mobile fighters execute the Tenkyo God Finger on opposite sides of the opponent to crush it between two giant energy fists. ;* :The God Gundam creates multiple copies of itself, confusing the enemy. Used once against Chibodee to counter his Burning Machine Gun Punch. ;*God Slash Typhoon :Forms a vortex of beam energy by spinning while using Bakunetsu God Slash. Used once against George de Sand to counter his Rose Hurricane. ;*God Field Dash :While in Hyper Mode, the wing-like emitters increase in power, increasing propulsion. Used once against Argo to counter his Zakaretsu Gaia Crusher. ;* :The God Gundam is transformed into a energy ball, and launches itself at the enemy. History The GF13-017NJII God Gundam was developed in tandem with the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam for use of Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu. The initial plan for these two Gundams was that Domon would fight the Gundam Fight preliminaries using the Shining Gundam, then switch to the God Gundam for the Gundam Fight Finals. However, there was an unforeseen problem with this plan - the arrival of Master Asia and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam in the Guyana Highlands. The ensuing fight left the Shining Gundam crippled, forcing Neo Japan to launch the God Gundam. Thanks to a special device, Rain was able to transfer the battle data from the Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, making it combat ready. The Gundam Fight Finals would see Domon practically rebuild his skills from the ground up as he fought his opponents. Many of his attacks, such as the Bunshin Sappou God Shadow and the God Slash Typhoon were created to counter attacks devised by his teammates within the Shuffle Alliance. The God Gundam would serve its purpose well, leading Domon to the Battle Royale match and his fight with Master Asia, claiming him the title of Gundam of Gundams. In the end, Domon would take the God Gundam into space, leading the final fight against the Devil Gundam and rescuing Rain from its clutches. A variant of the God Gundam also appears in the manga Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: The Next Generation. This time, it participates in the 14th Gundam Fight piloted by Domon's pupil, Yuugo Kagami. Variants ;*GF13-017∞ Gundam God Master ;*GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam Picture Gallery GF13-017NJII_God_Gundam_normal_Front.png|Line art. gf13-017nj2-hyper.jpg|Hyper Mode G-gundam-hyper-dw2.jpg|God Gundam (Hyper Mode) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. G-gundam-ms-girl.jpg|God Gundam MS Girl. GF13-017NJII God Gundam X.jpg|God Gundam - Specifications/Design MachineCannon.jpg|Machine Cannon GodFinger.jpg|Erupting God Finger gf13-017nj2-corelander.jpg|Core Lander gf13-017nj2-godfinger.jpg gf13-017nj2-godfinger-detail.jpg gf13-017nj2-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj2-machinecannon.jpg|Machine Cannon line art internal power regulator.jpg|Internal Power Regulator Gf13-017-msg-war-card.gif|Gundam War Card ScreenHunter_18 Aug. 17 20.04.gif|Gundam War Card img_878122_11210367_0.jpg|Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h40m46s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-12h03m09s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h53m50s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h53m25s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h41m32s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h40m58s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-25-05h35m40s242.png g14.jpg God Gundam Extreme Vs.jpg God - Master.jpg Gundam Combat 10.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 11.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 12.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 30.jpeg|Gundam Combat SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_Burning_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter. Fuunsaiki_and_God_Gundam_in_SD_Gundam_G_Generation_Overworld.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld. gundam_musou_3_conceptart_BeFOS.jpg|''Gundam Musou'' - God Gundam. god gundam.jpg|God Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) LH2 God.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork godgundam-gms.jpg CvregjHUIAEHHRq.jpg|Shuffle Alliance WS201820.jpg|Master VS God Gunpla Hgfc-g-gundam.jpg|HGFC 1/144 God Gundam boxart. Mg-g-gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 - GF13-017NJII God Gundam - Boxart HG-Ex-1-60-G-Gundam.jpg|HG-Ex 1/60 God Gundam boxart. Action Figures MSiA_gf13-017njII_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-017NJII God Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American limited release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-fuunsaiki_p03_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Burning Gundam & Mobile Horse" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-fuunsaiki_p04_USARenewal_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Burning Gundam & Mobile Horse" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view MSiA_GodGundamVsShiningGundam_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Final Duel Set: God Gundam & Shining Gundam" action figure double pack (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-017NJII God Gundam" (2014): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NJII God Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view. RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NJII God Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): product sample. Notes & Trivia *In the English dub its name was changed to "Burning Gundam" due to Sunrise's fears of American viewers being offended by the God Gundam name, following an incident where employees of the massive chain store Walmart went through every box of a shipment of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing toys and removed and returned all instances of the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. The name has remained for every English-released game involving the unit except for SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, ''where the unit remains as God Gundam. The HGFC 1/144 Plastic Model of this mobile suit was released simply as "G Gundam" (with the G being in the same style as in the title card of the show). **The name "Burning" follows the trend of other Neo Japan mobile fighters' names (Shining, Rising, Shading). *Other than its name being changed into Burning Gundam in the English version, all of God Gundam's attacks that have the word ''God in them were also changed. An example of this is the Bakunetsu God Finger which was changed to Erupting Burning Finger for the English dub. *Domon also says the phrase when the God Finger is used: "Ore no kono te ga Makka ni Moeru!! Shouri wo tsukameto todoroki sakebu!! Bakunetsu God Finger!!!" ("This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Erupting Burning Finger!!!") This is similar to his Shining Finger speech since the Shining Gundam is the predecessor to the God Gundam. *God Gundam was the only Gundam in the series that never lost a fight. *A mistake occurs in the English dub when Domon was attacked by street thugs in the finals. When he goes to summon the Burning Gundam he promptly shouts "Rise Shining Gundam!", while in the original Japanese track he merely says "Rise Gundam!" This was possibly due to the English dub reusing sound clips from previous episodes due to the frequency of use in the series. *In Gundam Evolve Episode 3, Rain Mikamura in Rising Gundam and Domon Kasshu in God Gundam both perform Rising Finger and God Finger respectively. However, both of the techniques look like Sekiha Tenkyoken, not God Finger nor Rising Finger. *In SD Gundam G Generation WARS, God Gundam has a very unique trait: Several characters have a unique line of dialogue when using Bakunetsu God Finger. Some examples are Setsuna F. Seiei's "In this world, there is no God. Only my Gundam!" (Ironic, considering the Gundam), Graham Aker's "Graham Finger" and Patrick Colasour's "Special Finger". Several other MS have similar traits, though not in the same scale as God Gundam's Bakunetsu God Finger. *In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED, Domon with his God Gundam immediately challenges Kira Yamato and his Freedom Gundam when they meet in Orb. Domon considers this fight as a Gundam Fight as he shouts, "Gundam Fight! Ready...? Go...!!" before the fight begins. *In Super Robot Wars J, God Gundam and the Nadasico are the only units that has finisher animations whenever God Gundam defeat it's enemy with certain attacks. God Gundam's attacks that has finisher animations are; Bakunetsu God Finger, Double Bakunetsu God Finger (combination attack with Nobel Gundam or Rising Gundam), Bakunetsu God Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken, and Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (combination attack with Rising Gundam). *Together with the other Shuffle Alliance Gundams, God Gundam can perform the Shuffle Doumeiken combination attack in Super Robot Wars J. The Shuffle Doumeiken has an attack power of 10540 when fully upgraded. Ironically, the attack power of the five Gundams' combination attack is less powerful than Double Voltekka, the combination attack of Tekkaman Blade (Aiba Takaya) and his younger sister, Tekkaman Rapier (Aiba Miyuki). This combination attack (which is only performed by two characters) has an attack power of 10750 when fully upgraded. *Along with the Master Gundam and Musha Gundam, when fully upgraded God Gundam has the best Fight statistic points in Gundam Musou 3. It also has the best fully upgraded Mobility stat points together with a few other mobile suits in the game. The sum of all fully upgraded God Gundam's stat points is 3917, the highest number of total stat points in the game followed by The O (3893) and Master Gundam (3889) in 2nd and 3rd place. Reference GOD GUNDAM.jpeg|God Gundam: information from Gundam Fix Figuration G-GodGundam100a.jpg External links *GF13-017NJII God Gundam on MAHQ.net